Digimon Couples
by Zero Unit RGB
Summary: Just a bunch of intertwining one-shots on Digimon Couples. Well my brain is officially blank. So I guess I'll leave this story as complete for now. I may add more if I ever feel up to it. I thank all of readers and supporters. Thank you, I love you all! BTW, here's a list of a few couples, if you like any of them, check out their chapter: Jenruki, Takari, Kouzumi, Sorato, & Koumi.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Jenruki

Couple- Henry and Rika from Digimon Tamers

Henry watched as Rika furiously kicked the vending machine. It was their first day at Yagami High School, and already she was destroying school property.

"Oh I give up!" said Rika as she turned away from it.

Henry walked up to the vending machine; hit it once on the side, and her water bottle dropped with a clunk. Rika glared at him for making it look so easy. He then proceeded to open the bottle and drink from it.

"Hey! That's supposed to be mine!" protested Rika.

"I thought you gave up on it" said Henry with a grin plastered on his face.

Within the past five years, Ryo moved to Shinjuku, they were all attending Yagami High, and Suzie became the top digimon card player in all of Japan.

The two walked back to their classrooms. Henry was the only Tamer to be in class 1-A while Rika was with Jeri and Kenta in 1-B. Takato was in 1-C and Kazu got stuck in 1-E. Ryo was a year above them in 2-B.

"So, do you plan on going home alone or do you want me to walk you back?" asked Henry.

"I can take care of myself"

"I never said you couldn't. It's just less boring when you have someone to talk to"

"Well then surprise me"

**After school…**

RING RING! RING RING!

"Hello?"

"_Hi Suzie_"

"Oh, hey Rika. Are you looking for Henry?"

"_Yup_"

"Okay, hang on…" "Hello?"

"_Henry…_" said Rika in a very low and threatening tone.

"Yes?" He was completely unfazed by her tone.

"_Where were you today, after school?_"

"You told me to surprise you. Since I picked you up every day when we were in middle school, I decided not to today"

"_That is so unfair, using my words against me. You know that I like talking to you_"

"And why do like talking to me?"

"_Because unlike Takato, Ryo, Kazu, and Kenta, what you say is actually intelligent_"

"Fine, why don't I take you out for dinner tomorrow? My treat"

"_Fine!_" finished Rika as she hung up.

Henry stared at the phone and chuckled before putting it back in its cradle. Being around Rika made his life so much more amusing.

**At the Nonaka household…**

Once Rika hung up, she realized what he had said. '_Did he just ask me out on a date?_'

**The next day…**

"Hey, um Jeri…?" said Rika to one of her best friends.

Jeri looked at her and noticed that whatever Rika was about to say, she was embarrassed by it. That meant it fell within these categories: Dresses, make-up, love interests, pregnancy, and if possible, her sexual orientation. This also meant that Jeri had to be very cautious and supportive.

"What is it?"

"Um… I need some advice"

Jeri frowned. This was very unlike Rika. If there was any kind of situation that she was unfamiliar with then she would just do what she always did. Wing it. But clearly this was not the case this time around.

"Advice on what exactly?"

"…On what to do on a date" answered Rika a bit hesitantly.

At this, everything went silent for a few seconds. Rika watched Jeri, partly amused and partly afraid of what her reaction would be. Jeri opened her mouth but closed it again. Then she inhaled deeply and let an excited squeal causing Rika to flinch back in surprise.

"I'm sorry, I just never thought you would ever say anything like that" apologized Jeri immediately.

"Yeah, say sorry to my ear rather than me" said Rika.

"Okay, first let me guess who with" said Jeri.

Jeri thought shortly and then opened her mouth. Right then, Rika interrupted her. "It's not Ryo"

"Okay… Well if it's not him then it's got to be Henry" concluded the brunette.

Rika nodded and before she could say anything more, their teacher, Ms. Honda came in. In the middle of her class, Jeri passed Rika a note telling her to meet at Shinjuku mall for a makeover. By then, Rika knew it was too late to back out.

**That night…**

Henry stood outside a Chinese restaurant waiting for Rika. Henry was a very handsome boy at school but the button up shirt and tie made him quite the sight. He had left early since Terriermon was in non-stop teasing mode. Sometimes he wished Suzie had never given up on Princess Pretty Pants so that she could torture him more.

"Hey…"

Henry turned and his jaw literally dropped. Rika's hair was down, which wasn't so unusual nowadays. But she was wearing a simple black dress that framed her perfectly. He could also see that she was wearing some make-up. If he was anyone else, they would've never noticed. It looked so natural.

Rika blushed at his reaction but it vanished when he recovered.

"Okay, who are you and what have you done with Rika" said Henry with a very amused grin.

"I'm Rika, and it was Jeri that did this to me"

"So why the sudden glamour?"

"You don't like it?"

"That depends, is that really you?" asked Henry, his expression suddenly turning very serious.

Rika was very confused. "What does that mean?"

"I like you a lot better when you're yourself. You don't have to be someone you're not because I love you just the way you are"

It took a few seconds for what he said to register in her mind. "Y-you love me?"

"For a while now" he admitted.

He was right in front of her and it was the first time she noticed how much taller he was than her. He lifted her chin so that she could look at him directly in the eyes.

"Now I need to know how you feel"

Rika thought for a moment before answering. "Do you remember when we were looking for Impmon and you said that I had a heart?"

Henry looked confused but then he nodded.

"Well, I know that it was just a joke but… it was the first time anyone said I had heart without saying it was cold, small, black, or stone. And… I had no response back then, but now I do" said Rika quietly as she looked into his gray orbs.

"And what's your response?"

"I only have a heart because you found it for me" finished Rika as she leaned upwards.

He followed her actions until their lips met. And that was the night Rika's heart was truly found.

So? Tell me what you thought. There are more couples after this one so be prepared. Oh, and they are coming in from the first five seasons. Don't forget to review.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Takari

Couple: TK and Kari from Digimon 1-2

Four years have passed without a problem. Then, upon entering high school everything comes crashing down. Well, no one ever said that dating was easy.

The most famous couple of Odaiba Middle School was arguing… again.

"So now it's _MY_ fault?" shouted TK.

"Yeah, it is. Ryuuji was just talking to me, you didn't have to shoo him away" retorted Kari.

"Well sorry if I was just being protective!"

"That's Tai's job, and you know that!"

"He may not be going to college this year but he will next year. So what's the problem with me getting some practice?"

"I'll tell you why! Because then I'll be running out of male friends"

"Don't you mean boyfriends?"

A loud slap resounded through the air. TK touched his red cheek before getting up and leaving the classroom. He slammed the sliding door shut.

Kari sat back down and bit her tears back as she took out her boxed lunch. This was one of those times she wished one of the others were in her class. But Ken was in 1-A, Davis was in 1-D, and Yolie was in 2-B. Mimi and Izzy were third years so they are obviously not in the same class as her. She never felt alone before, but it was only the third day of high school so she didn't have any friends here. Her other friends from Middle School all went to Odaiba High.

"Hey!"

Kari looked up to see a blonde girl looking down at her. She spoke with a slight accent. Kari just couldn't tell what though.

"I heard your screaming argument with your boyfriend. Is it okay if I sit here?" she asked.

"Oh… sure"

"I'm Zoey, by the way"

"I'm Kari"

"Okay this may sound crazy, but you look a lot like Hikari Yagami from that cartoon, digimon" said Zoey.

Kari smiled. After Armageddemon's rampage, Gennai thought it best to erase everyone's memory of digimon. There were still faint memories but he took care of that by making their memories into a television show.

"Um yeah. The producer, Hiroaki Ishida, is my boyfriend's dad and he based the main characters off of his son and his friends" explained Kari.

"Cool"

"You saw our fight. What do you think I should do?"

"I'm not sure. I don't have much dating experience myself. My most successful boyfriend is a guy by the name of Takuya Kanbara in 2-C. We went out for a whole year without problem"

"So what happened?"

"He got overprotective… And he continuously butted into my personal life"

"Just like TK" mumbled Kari but Zoey heard it anyway.

"Listen… TK seems different from Takuya. With Takuya… I felt like I was in a cage that would never open. But I'm pretty sure TK will let you go free one day. Trust me I've gone through a lot more than you can imagine"

"…Thanks Zoey…"

"Call me Z… my friends do"

In the computer room…

"Still nothing" said Izzy.

"I just don't get it. The portal's been closed for five years. I just don't get it. We take down a huge digimon and then Gennai tells us to lay low and not to interfere with future digimon related incidents. Then he seals the portal! That guy better have an explanation when-!"

"Whoa, calm down, Yolie. He probably has a good reason" said Mimi.

Around one year ago, Mimi and Palmon moved back to Tokyo.

"He better or I'll-"

Just then, the door slid open and TK walked in. The other three gasped when they saw his red cheek.

"TK, you okay?" asked Yolie.

"Yeah, I'm fine. How's portal opening going?"

"Uh, not so good" answered Izzy.

TK walked over to the sleeping form of his partner, Patamon before giving a simple 'Oh' in response.

"So… I'm going to guess that you got into another fight with Kari" said Mimi.

TK shrugged. "So, what of it?"

"TK, there's nothing wrong with being protective, but there is with being overprotective" said Mimi.

"So, Yolie is overprotective of Ken"

"Well that's different. All the girls in his class are crawling for him. Well… him and these two other guys, Henry and Kouichi, I believe" said Yolie.

"Right and it's not like_ all_ the guys are after Kari. There's that Italian girl, and the daughter of Rumiko Nonaka" said Mimi.

"Wait… Rumiko Nonaka? As in the model?" asked Yolie.

Suddenly the conversation turned to one about the clothes Rumiko has modeled for. Both Izzy and TK sweat dropped.

"Iz, you're on my side right?" asked TK.

"Actually… for once I agree with them for once. TK, all of us, including Davis, all know that you and Kari are made for each other. You don't have to smother it with your protection" said Izzy before turning back to the computer screen.

That night…

TK stared up at his ceiling as the sound of the storm sounded outside. In the total darkness he thought back to the dream he had just before he entered high school. The one where he lost Kari to the Dark Ocean.

But… what would happen if he gave her freedom? Would she be able to stay safe? That's right… she would. It wasn't just him… Gatomon, Tai, Yolie, they were all there. And they always would be.

TK turned to Patamon and shook him awake.

"Huh? Wha- TK?"

"I need your help"

Kamiya residence…

Kari couldn't sleep. Her mind just kept thinking about TK and where their relationship would end up one day.

Suddenly, she heard a tapping on the balcony glass. She thought it was the rain, but part of her knew it wasn't. She stepped out of bed and made her way towards the sliding door. She opened the curtains to find TK out there in his pajamas. Next to him was Pegasusmon.

Kari stepped out on to the balcony. "TK… what are you doing here?"

"I'm here to apologize. Kari… I'm an idiot. I just want you to be happy. And that alone makes me happy"

Kari looked at him for a long moment before realizing she had tears in her eyes.

She leapt into his arms and hugged him tight. In the cold rain, he felt warm. A warmth that hasn't been there for a while now. But it was back and that's all that mattered.

"I'm sorry Kari"

"Takeru… you idiot. I forgive you. If I hadn't, I wouldn't be hugging you"

"We're going to catch a cold"

"Dancing will warm us right up" laughed Kari as she twirled him around.

A dance to the music of rain can lift the heavy burden of one's heart. It's not very healthy but love can happen in the most strangest of places.

They say hope can't exist without light. For Kari, it's the same the other way around.

Sorry, I can't get online very often. But it's here. Get ready Frontier fans, because the next chapter is on Kouzumi. Later!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Kouzumi

Couple: Kouji and Zoey from Digimon Frontier

It is the fourth day of High School.

"So… why are you sitting with me?" asked Kouji.

"Because there's no one else I can sit with" snapped Zoey.

"I thought you made a new friend yesterday. What was it? Kari?" suggested Kouji.

"She and TK both caught a cold"

"How? Were they dancing in the storm last night?" (A/N *cough* Yes *cough*)

"Don't be ridiculous!"

Zoey said her last sentence without realizing that it was a joke. It wasn't very often you hear the lone wolf Minamoto tell a joke but if he did, then that meant he trusted you.

"Oh, sorry. I didn't know you were joking" apologized Zoey.

"Hey, it's fine. Why don't you eat with Taki?"

"It's awkward between us without you or one of the others"

"Kouichi?"

"He's in the library, and I want to _eat_. And you can't _eat_ in the library"

"If you don't want to hang out with me then just make a new friend" said Kouji.

Being the cold loner, Kouji was able to hide the hurt he felt. Only his eyes betrayed that. He wasn't as unfeeling as everyone made him out to be. If he was… then he wouldn't have fallen in love with the girl in front of him.

"Like who?" asked Zoey, completely oblivious.

"Like them"

Kouji gestured towards a brunette and a redhead.

"No. I f you're Mr. Anti-Social then the red haired girl would be Mrs. Anti-Social" said Zoey.

Another flash of hurt passed through Kouji's eyes.

"I don't remember putting you in charge of who I will marry in the future. Besides, if you can make friends with me, I'm pretty sure you'll be able to do the same for that girl"

"You think so?"

"You have that quality to open up people. It should be easy for you. Just be yourself"

"Alright, I'll try"

Zoey got up and walked away from Kouji. She was completely ignorant to hurt aura that was surrounding him.

"Hey, you girls don't mind if I join you do you?" asked Zoey once she reached the table.

"Go ahead" said the brunette at the same time the redhead said "Whatever"

"I'm Zoey"

Before the brunette could introduce herself the redhead interrupted her. "We know your name. We hear it whenever the teacher does roll call"

"Rika! Don't be rude. I'm Jeri and this is Rika" said the brunette.

"Nice to meet you two"

"So… why do want to sit with us?" asked Rika in the same tone as Kouji had only more colder.

"You sound like my friend over there" laughed Zoey.

"Speaking of your friend, isn't he lonely there by himself?" asked Jeri.

"Nah. Believe me, with him, he'd much rather be by himself or with his twin brother. He doesn't like company all that much" said Zoey.

Both Jeri and Rika glanced at each other. Before Jeri could stop her, Rika made another rude comment. "Wow you're stupid"

Zoey was about to argue back when Jeri stopped her. "I think what Rika was trying to say was that even though he may seem like he doesn't enjoy company, he'd probably still like it"

"How do you two know that?" asked Zoey.

"Because I was just like that. I scared everyone away with my attitude and glares but the truth was that I was lonely. It's true that loners don't like company but they do like it when their friends are with them" said Rika as if it was obvious.

"Hey Rika" called a voice near the doorway.

Zoey turned to see a very handsome boy standing there. Before she could ask who he was, Rika was suddenly standing there in front of him with a huge smile plastered on to her face. She now seemed like a really cheerful and non-rude person.

"Okay what just happened? First she was all rude and then suddenly, she lights up like a Christmas tree" said Zoey.

"Well, that's Henry, Rika's boyfriend. He's also one of the reasons why Rika's not a loner anymore" explained Jeri.

"She looks like a completely different person"

"That's because the way she was acting like before was an act. She does that to ward off strangers. Truth is, is that this is who she really is. You see, this is what we were talking about. Chances are, you're friend is only faking his hate towards people. It's going to take another person to get rid of it" said Jeri.

"_You have that quality to open up people. It should be easy for you. Just be yourself"_

Four years ago, Zoey admitted that she had crush on Kouji. As time passed, those emotions vanished. But now, she felt them again. She remembered all the times she and Kouji ever showed any signs that they could've been a couple.

When Kouji got in between her and hypnotized Tommy.

When she hugged both him and Takuya.

When she got scared and grabbed him.

When they got lost together on the island of lost digimon.

When she got cold and he let her borrow her jacket.

His jacket had his scent on it. And subconsciously she had that scent memorized. It was one of the many things she would never forget.

"Thanks Jeri. I think I've finally realized something. Something very important" said Zoey as she took her lunch and made her way back towards Kouji.

Jeri smiled as she watched Zoey walk away. But that smile disappeared as she placed one hand on her stomach and tightened her hold on her chopsticks. She needed to tell him.

"Hey, is it okay if I join you?" asked Zoey.

Kouji looked up. He appeared to be surprised to see her. "What happened?"

"I asked you a question"

"Go ahead" chuckled Kouji. Once she sat herself down he spoke again. "Now it's _your_ turn to answer _my_ question"

"I don't think I became friends with them… yet. But I did learn something"

"And what's that?"

"That hanging out with you is much better than hanging out with someone I just met"

"I thought you didn't like hanging out with Mr. Anti-Social"

"True" The hurt returned in Kouji's eyes but disappeared when she spoke again. "But… I _do_ like hanging out with my friends. Especially ones that I've fallen in love with"

Kouji smiled. "Well… then I guess you are the real Mrs. Anti-Social"

"Oh, shut up"

This time, Kouji's smile reached his eyes. The hurt was gone, and so was his loner persona.

I feel evil for some reason. Oh well. Tell me what you think and I promise to get the next chapter as soon as I can. Thank you my readers and I hope you keep up the reviews. Ciao!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Koumi

Couple-Izzy and Mimi from Digimon 1-2

"Thanks for staying behind to help clean up" said Izzy to the other two members of the computer club there.

"Oh come on Koushirou-senpai! I'm your friend" said Yolie.

"And I'm just nice" said the blue haired boy named Henry.

"Yeah…"

**Afterwards…**

Izzy started his long trek home when he noticed some familiar brown hair. He wondered why she was still here after school hours. It was certainly unusual.

"Hey Mimi, what's up?" asked the redhead as he walked over to his childhood friend.

"Huh? Oh, hey Izzy. I'm here with the rest of the art club to paint the school mural" said Mimi as Izzy made his way over.

"Art club? I didn't think you'd be into rolling up your sleeves and getting dirty" said Izzy.

"Please, this is nothing compared to Myotismon" giggled Mimi.

"You won't mind if I help right?"

"Oh! Of course not. One of our artists is missing today so you can use his supplies" said Mimi as Izzy picked up the paints. "It's a shame though, he was one of our best artists and he always brought snacks from his family's bakery, I wonder what happened"

"He probably got a sick or something. The flu has been going around" said Izzy.

"Yeah, you're probably right"

The two of them stayed there until the sun began setting. It was a long day of work but the mural was almost finished. Since they both lived in Odaiba, they decided to go home together.

"Wow, you're not so bad at painting" said Mimi as they stepped into their train.

"You say that like you're surprised"

"Well…I just always thought that you were into cold hard facts and the truth rather than creativity"

"When you've faced unimaginable creatures from a virtual universe then you begin to try other new things"

"Yeah…I guess so"

It was odd for two direct opposites to be hanging out together. One was the most popular girl at Yagami High while the other was the president of the computer club. Usually, interactions like these only happen on television but when you've fought alongside each other, you begin to understand them just a little bit more.

This applied to these two who would've never even had known each other's names. Destiny has a very funny way of bringing people together.

"So what new thing have you tried?" asked Izzy abruptly.

"I've takin' up cooking. Maybe I can make you something" suggested Mimi.

Izzy blushed at the thought of Mimi making him a boxed lunch.

Over the years Izzy had slowly fallen for her. It was unnatural in the world of high school but perfect in the world of digidestined.

Despite her dislike of technology, Mimi always put a smile on his face. She was unique, sincere, beautiful, and didn't care who she was with as long as he or she was her friend. She believed in others and always knew what to say.

"So what do you think?" asked Mimi.

"Um, well, It's alright, you don't have to go through the trouble of making lunch for me. I'm fine with whatever my mom makes me"

"Yeah…you're mom is a great cook" mumbled Mimi.

She seemed saddened for some reason. It was like being stabbed in the heart seeing her face like that.

"What's wrong?"

"Huh, oh! Nothing's wrong"

An awkward silence followed afterward. It was uncomfortable which was strange since usually when they don't talk, it was just fine. Something was just off this time. Was it because she had wanted to make a boxed lunch for him?

Just then the train made it to their stop. They got off and went off to the directions of their houses.

**Izumi Residence…**

"Hey, mom, could you help me make another boxed lunch for tomorrow?" asked Izzy.

"Eh? I don't mind but why exactly?" asked his mother.

"Erm…well…"

His mother suddenly gasped. "Could it be for a girl?"

"Um, no! It's just…I think I upset Mimi somehow so I just want to make it up to her"

"Ah, I see. Well then let's get started!"

**Tachikawa Residence… **

"Mimi? What are you doing up so early?" asked Palmon as she rubbed her eyes.

"Huh? I'm just getting my lunch ready for tomorrow" said Mimi quickly.

Palmon looked over at the table and noticed an extra box sitting there. "But you already have one box"

"Well…I think I'm going to be extra hungry tomorrow"

Palmon thought for a bit before coming to a conclusion. "Is it for Izzy?"

Mimi stopped cooking to nod in response. Palmon nodded back and went back to their room to catch some more sleep.

'_I know what he said but I just have to do this. I need to do it. I need to confess to Koushirou-kun tomorrow'_

When Mimi had moved to America, she had met a boy name Wallace who was staying in New York for vacation. She later introduced said boy to Izzy. She always ignored what they talked about since it was always about computers but it was also because she just listened to Izzy's voice not his words.

His voice was all she needed to get through adjusting to her new surroundings. Maybe because it was the first familiar voice she heard when she moved there. And maybe because she always loved him despite his love of technology.

Guess it's true what they say, opposites attract.

**Tomorrow at lunch…**

Izzy was making his way towards 3-C at the same time Mimi was making her way towards 3-A. They bumped into each other halfway there.

"Mimi!" "Izzy!" "I was just about to go see you" they both said at the same time.

After some confused talking they decided to continue their conversation in a classroom.

"I, um, made you this" said Izzy shyly as he gave the lunch.

"You made this?"

Izzy nodded and blushed when Mimi flashed him a huge smile.

"Thank you. And I made you this" said Mimi as she gave him her lunch.

"But-!"

"No buts, now eat it or I can just feed you it"

Izzy smiled at her false anger. He knew it was a risk but he pulled into her hug.

"Thank you" he whispered.

"It's no problem" _'When did he get taller than me?' _"And…I…um want to tell you something" said Mimi while blushing.

Izzy watched her expectantly as she took a deep breath. "Koushirou-kun…I…love you"

"I-I…I love you too"

Mimi was surprised and yet she expected it at the same time. Maybe that's what happens when the feeling of love is mutual. And nothing could make that more perfect as they both smiled at each other.

**After school…**

Those smiles disappeared as they saw the mural. Covering it were the words **'I hate myself' **in crimson red paint. And out there in the open was a bucket of paint, the same bucket Izzy borrowed yesterday.

"Oh no…"

Thoughts? Because I've got plenty of them. Next chapter's Jurato so prepare yourselves. Goodbye for now.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Jurato

Couple- Takato and Jeri from Digimon Tamers

This is only the first day of the third week of high school. Last week the culprit of the ruined mural was found out to be Takato Matsuki of class 1-C.

Of course people were pretty shocked considering what a nice student he was. The only trouble he got into was when he was late for class or he was caught doodling instead of paying attention. These things happen often actually.

Now he was seeing the guidance counselor every day, after school to talk about his "self-hate issues" according to what he had written over the mural.

"Takato, I can understand why you don't want to express your troubles to someone you don't know but I can promise you that I am only here to help you" said the Mr. Takamura, the guidance counselor.

"….."

Mr. Takamura sighed in defeat. After four days of being in this room, Takato hasn't spoken a word. He also hasn't talked in class either. This was very problematic for his grade since he was receiving nothing for his classwork. It was starting to worry his family and friends.

There were rumors revolving around the school that whatever happened to Takato, it involved Jeri from class 1-B since she has been absent for days now.

**Afterwards…**

Takato slowly walked home with his bang covering his eyes. His mind just kept wandering back to that day on the bridge.

_**Flashback…**_

"_Takato…there's something that I have to tell you" said the brown haired girl._

"_What is it Jeri? You know you can tell me anything" responded Takato._

_Jeri sounded both nervous and scared. Whatever she was going to tell him, he was going to need to be strong for her._

"_I'm… pregnant…"_

_Takato's eyes widened as he looked at the girl in front of him. The girl that he has loved for so long now. But everything seemed to change._

_After that sentence, he ran, he didn't know why he did it, he just did. He was lost and confused, it was like nothing made sense anymore._

_**Later…**_

_RING RING! RING RING!_

"_Hello?"_

"_Mrs. Katou, is Jeri there? I need to speak with her"_

"_She ran away. We just got a call from Rika's mother. She's staying there for the time being. Did something happen?"_

"…_No, nothing happened"_

_**End Flashback…**_

'_Why, why did I run that day? Maybe it was because of that day four years ago'_

_**Flashback…**_

_It was the day the cherry blossoms bloomed and everything seemed normal. That is until Takato asked her._

"_Rika, I know you said you didn't want to talk about it, but I want to know what happened to your dad"_

_Rika looked over at Takato and sighed knowing how persistent he was. "He left us. He got my mom pregnant while they were still teenagers and they just weren't ready. But they had me anyway. They fought a lot and since my mom worked all the time, dad took care of me. But one day he was careless and I got lost in the park. My mom freaked out. So my dad left saying how we were better off without him. He left because he wasn't ready for me"_

_**End Flashback…**_

Maybe that's why he ran. Because he knew he wasn't ready. Because he knew he would fail. He had to let Jeri know that though.

He looked at the setting sun. It was too late now; he could either tell her tomorrow or call her. The sooner the better he thought as he took out his phone.

RING RING! RING RING!

"_Hello?"_

"Jeri, it's me. Before you hang up, please hear me out"

"…_I'm sorry, I really don't want to talk about it"_

"No! Please, just do one thing, ask Rika what she told me the day the sakura trees bloomed four years ago. After the Locomon incident"

"…_Okay. Goodbye…"_

**The next day…**

"Hey, Matsuki, you okay?"

Takato looked up to see one of his classmates looking at him. He had dark blue hair and bright green eyes. He was one of those laid back students.

"Yeah, fine, why do you ask?"

The boy shrugged. "I don't know, curiosity I guess"

"Ever heard the expression, curiosity killed the cat?"

"Ever heard the expression, misery enjoys company. Besides, I like to think of myself more of a bird than a cat"

Takato smiled a little. It was the first smile he gave in days. "Sorry for being so cold. I'm Takato by the way"

"No problem, I'm used to cold (Especially from Kristy) I'm Keenan by the way. So what's the problem?"

Takato wasn't so sure if he should tell this guy but he seemed trustworthy enough. He wasn't one of those gossipers and Takato needed to tell someone about it before he exploded. "Well, my girlfriend in 1-B, Jeri Katou, is…pregnant"

Keenan nodded as if he understood. "I'm gonna go out on a limb here and say that there's more"

Takato nodded, grateful that this guy didn't have a huge reaction causing them to be the center of attention. "But when I found out I ran. At first, I wasn't sure why I did, but I think it was because I knew we weren't ready for a kid. I haven't talked to her since yesterday"

"…Well, I think I can help if she agrees with the fact that you guys aren't ready"

"What do you mean?"

"A friend of mine from Hokkaido is visiting and he's a doctor. He may be able to perform an abortion, for free too"

"…Thanks Keenan, we'll see"

**After counseling… **

Once Takato stepped out of the school he saw the back of a brown haired girl. Her old side ponytail now on the back of her head. She was as beautiful as he remembered her to be.

"…Jeri?"

The girl turned with tears in her eyes. Once she saw him she ran into his arms and began to cry. He hushed and calmly stroked her hair.

"Oh, Takato, now I get it. I wish I knew. I talked to Rika and she told me everything" sobbed Jeri.

"It's alright, I can understand why you're so upset and I'm sorry. I'm sorry for what I've done to you" said Takato.

**That Saturday…**

"I'm Dr. Norstein. Please step right in Ms. Katou" said the handsome blond man.

Jeri looked over at Takato. "Are you sure about this?"

"Only if you are. Jeri, I promise you that we can always have another kid. When we're ready" said Takato giving Jeri's hand a reassuring squeeze before she followed Dr. Norstein.

"That doctor seems really young" said Takato.

"Yeah, he's only four years older than us but he's already got his medical degree. Don't worry, Jeri's in safe hands" said Keenan.

**Later…**

"Well?" asked Takato when Dr. Norstein came out.

"The abortion was a success"

As time passes, everything will put itself back to normal. Neither of them can really expect it to immediately but life will resume as it always did. Perfectly, just as it should.

Just in case anyone is lost. Keenan and Dr. Norstein are from the fifth digimon season, Digimon Data Squad/ Savers. Speaking of which, the next pairing will be Ikuto (Keenan) and Chika (Kristy). Keep reviewing, bye!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Ikuto and Chika

Couple- Keenan and Kristy from Digimon Data Squad/Savers

First, let me catch you guys up. I think the characters in Savers live in Hokkaido which is an island above the main island of Japan. After the Yggdrasil event, Keenan and the rest of his family moved to Odaiba in Tokyo. Kristy lives with them since she and Keenan wanted to go to the same high school. Now here they are.

"Ugh, you'll never pass your history exam like this" shouted Kristy furiously at the boy lying on the couch.

Keenan remained silent as he watched a boxing match on the television.

"Hey, Crier! Are you even listening to me!" said Kristy noticing him ignoring her.

Keenan gave her a lopsided grin before answering. "Of course I am, I'm just not a genius like you are"

"I'm no genius just because I make the top five, it's because I study"

They pretty much had the house to themselves at the moment. Keenan's parents were going out for dinner with his four (Almost five) year old sister, Yuka.

Keenan sat up so that he could look her in the eye. "Look, I just have trouble concentrating. The others are still in town, why can't we ask Thomas or Relena to help me study?"

Suddenly, it looked as if Kristy was just stabbed in the chest. She looked as if she was about to cry. "W-why do you…"

Keenan noticed this and immediately questioned her reaction. "Kristy?"

"You IDIOT!" shouted Kristy. Keenan flinched back and almost immediately, Kristy ran upstairs and locked herself into her room.

"Kristy!"

Keenan knocked on her door hoping to get a response. "Kristy, come out, please" "Go away, Keenan"

After several failed attempts to get her out, Keenan gave up and went into his room. Once Kristy was sure he was gone, she buried her face into her knees and began to cry. _'Why? It's not fair, it just isn't fair! Why must he always say Relena? I've known him longer, I met him first, so why?'_

It just wasn't fair…

**The next day…**

"Hey Keenan, I forgot to thank you for Saturday" said Takato as he went over to the blue haired boy.

"No problem, what are friends for?" said Keenan with a fake smile.

Thanks to being around Henry and Rika, the masters at hiding their emotions, for almost five years, Takato was able to see that the smile was false. "Okay, so what's wrong?"

This time, Keenan gave an amused grin. "You can tell?"

"It's not that hard with the friends I have"

Keenan chuckled before answering. "Just some issues I need to work out with a friend of mine. She just got angry at me for no reason"

Takato nodded in understanding. If this friend was anything like Rika then obviously, Keenan said something stupid. "Okay, before she lashed out at you, did you say anything that could've offended her in any way possible?"

Keenan thought back to their conversation before her outburst.

"_Look, I just have trouble concentrating. The others are still in town, why can't we ask Thomas or Relena to help me study?"_

"Maybe it was because I said she was a bad teacher or something?"

"What exactly did you say?" asked Takato.

"Well, she was helping me study for our history exam and then I suggested having Thomas or Relena to help me study since I couldn't concentrate with her around"

"Two questions, first, who's Relena? Second, did you say you couldn't concentrate with her_ around _ or you couldn't concentrate?"

"Two answers, first, Relena's Thomas' sister and second, what's the difference?"

"Well, the first choice implies that your friend is distracting you from studying, the second implies that you have trouble concentrating in general"

"Well, then the second"

"Uh-huh, yeah…she's jealous of Relena"

"What are you talking about?"

"Well, if you can't concentrate in general then it doesn't matter who your teacher is. And if Relena looks anything like Thomas, then I wouldn't be surprised if she was jealous. Finally, I think she likes you and you suggesting to have Relena to help you obviously makes her feel neglected and as if you like Relena more than her"

Keenan stared at Takato for the longest time. Somehow, everything was starting to make sense to him.

"Oh Kami, she's right, I am an idiot, thanks Takato" said Keenan.

"I should be thanking you" said Takato as he pulled out his books.

"What for?"

"I forgot to study for the history exam"

Keenan couldn't help laughing. "Hey, what are friend's for?"

**After school…**

"I'm home mom!" called Keenan as he entered his house.

"Welcome back!" said a voice from the kitchen.

"Ikuto-onii-san!" said Yuka as she ran up to her older brother. "Look at the pwetty pwincess I dwew today at school" (She talks very similarly to Suzie in Tamers in the English dub)

"That's great Yuka, now let's put it up on the fridge with the others" said Keenan as he picked her up and brought her into the kitchen.

"Welcome back dear, Kristy's already home. Did something happen between the two of you?" asked his mother as she took Yuka out of his hands.

"Sort of, why do you ask?"

"She just seems so silent and distant since yesterday. I hope things are alright" said his mother.

"Chika-onee-chan was vewy upset" added Yuka.

"Don't worry, I'll go talk to her, and hopefully we'll have everything sorted out"

Keenan took off upstairs and made it to Kristy's room. He checked the door to find it unlocked. He opened it to find Kristy silently doing her homework on her computer desk.

"Hey…is it okay if I we talk?" asked Keenan letting his presence known although Kristy should've heard him come in.

"Why? Wouldn't you much rather talk to Relena?" said Kristy angrily.

Keenan tiredly sighed at Kristy's immature behavior. That was ironic since she was usually the mature one and he was usually the one being immature. _'Damn it, she's really pissed off. And it seems Takato was right about her being jealous. But that means she feels the same way…'_

"That's not what I meant yesterday. I really did want to pass that test so that's why I suggested Thomas or Relena. I said I couldn't concentrate but that's only because when I'm around you, I can't think straight. Because…because I'm in love you Kristy Daimon!"

Kristy was certainly surprised at this sudden confession as she turned. "Y-you do?"

Keenan nodded. "And I know you feel the same. At least, I do now"

He walked up to her and pulled her close to him. Here they could look clear into each other's eyes before closing them and sharing their first kiss together.

It took them some time before figuring out that Yuka's pretty princess was Kristy and it went perfectly along with the handsome prince she drew the next. And the final portrait was of Keenan and Kristy, the king who found his queen.

So, what did you think of this chapter? Please, don't forget to review and lots of people have been telling me to post a Sorato chapter, so guess what. That'll be chapter seven! That's right the wait is over! And in case you haven't noticed, the chapters intertwine.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Sorato

Couple- Matt and Sora from Digimon 1-2

"_Fashion design?"_

"_What? Is something wrong about that?" asked the redhead._

"_Not at all, just that it seems so unlike you. Since you're Sora Takenouchi, the tomboy" said the blond dramatically._

"_Like you've got any room to judge. I thought you were supposed to be the great Yamato Ishida, rock star, and yet you signed up for astronomy classes" retorted Sora._

"_Hey, the music biz is tough, and I've got some interest in space" said Matt._

"_Okay, so you went from rock star to moon rocks how?"_

"_Izzy got me this cool telescope for my birthday and I used it. Then I got this sudden interest in space"_

"_Alright, well then call me when you find out if we're alone in the universe"_

"_I think you know the answer to that" said Matt as he took a look at his digivice._

"…_Yeah…" said Sora with a smile._

Hard to believe that just last month they were joking about their classes and now they weren't talking at all. It's not that being in college was keeping them busy; they just couldn't find anything to talk about anymore.

"I really wish you were here with me Biyomon" said Sora.

She was video chatting with her pink partner with the internet. The original plan was to bring their partners along for college but that was impossible now that no one knew that digimon actually existed and weren't just a card game and a television show.

"And I wish you could stay home" said Biyomon. "But it can't be helped like you said right?"

Sora nodded. "Yeah, but if Gennai hadn't erased everyone's memories of digimon, you could've come with us. I don't have that many people to talk to. Most of the guys are sexist and the girls are too prissy"

"What about your roommate? Ami Sato?"

"She's okay, but it would still help if you were-"

"Soooraaa!"

"Gotta go Biyomon, we'll talk later" said Sora shutting down the computer at the exact same time her roommate came in with her signature 'bad news' face.

"Oh no, did you and Kazuya-kun break up again?" asked Sora. Kazuya was Ami's on again, off again boyfriend.

"No"

"Did you fail an exam?"

"No"

"Did Asuko-sensei forget to greet you in the hallway?"

"No"

"Did you trip on something?"

"No"

Sora took back her earlier statement about Ami being okay. "Well spit it out woman!"

"Hana is hitting on Matt again"

Sora turned away and tried to act as if nothing was wrong. "So? We broke up. I don't care if every girl on campus flirts with him"

"Good because me and Kazuya really did break up and I was thinking of taking Matt for my own" said Ami cheerily.

Sora's eye twitched listening to this girl and her little fantasies. _'That little-!' _"I'm pretty sure you would have a long wait then. I think every girl is lining up to ask him out" she said not bothering to keep the frustration and annoyance from her voice.

"Well it's not his fault he's _so_ hot"

Finally, the frustration got to Sora and she got up and left. Once she was gone, Ami smirked. _'Phase one complete'_

**Outside the dormitories…**

"_I just wish she hadn't overreacted like that" said Matt._

"_Well, girls are sensitive about that stuff" said an older male._

"_I still love her but she's right, I can't express my feelings no matter what! Grah, why must I be cursed with this cool and aloof attitude!"_

"_Maybe you should sing your feelings to her"_

"_Huh?"_

"_Music is a form of self-expression. Maybe you can use that to express you love towards her. She'll probably take you back then"_

_Matt stared at his friend for a long time before everything clicked in his head. He jumped off his seat. "You're right! That's genius Joe, you're the best friend ever! I knew I could rely on you!"_

"_That's why they call me reliable old Joe" said Joe as Matt took off._

'_Thanks Ami, now I hope this works' _thought Matt as he pulled out his guitar and wlaked over to he redheaded girl sitting by herself reading a book.

"Sora?"

Sora looked up. "Matt! I'm sorry but I gotta go"

"Wait! Please just hear me out"

"What? You plan on telling me how you feel about me now?"

"No, I plan on _singing_ my feelings out to you"

"What?"

"Just listen"

Sora sighed and sat back down as Matt began strumming.

My Heart Sing – A Zero Unit Production

"It's so hard to tell you how I feel

But I can tell you that it's real

You can make the pouring rain

Sound as if it's callin' my name

And you make my heart sing all the time

You can make my world shine

Just for bein' with me all the time

And you know all the words to say

When I'm in my lowest day

And I can't help fallin' in love with you

And you can make my heart sing

Because you are my everything

To me, so tell me that you love me

Cuz' I need you to help me learn to fly

And you're the only one who can help me reach the sky

You can make my heart sing

For you I'd do most anything

And you can help me fly high

Just until we reach the sky

And that's just how it is

Tonight…

You're always there to help me up

And I'll always do the same for you

Nothing ever brings me down

As long as you are by my side

And you can make my heart pound

So listen to these words I speak

And hear the words that are so real

Cuz' we're living in a fantasy

And all the rest is history

So let us solve this mystery

Tonight…

And you can make my heart sing

Because you are my everything

And I just wanna let you know

That you can my heart sing

A thousand words, my every feeling

Deep inside of my heart

We will never be apart…"

Matt stopped strumming and looked at Sora who remained silent.

"Well?"

"I think I made you sing rather than your heart" said Sora. "And I loved. Just about as much as I still love you"

Matt smiled in return. "I love you too Sora"

Some words are better off not spoken, for Matt, these words were better off sung. With it they were able to reach new heights. They really were able to touch the sky, with a little help from Birdramon.

In my opinion, this chapter was okay. But I want to know how you guys feel. Don't forget to review and remember that the song in this chapter is not real, it's my own creation. For the next chapter, it'll be the first crossover pairing. Iori (Cody) Hida and Xiaochun (Suzie) Wong.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Iori and Xiaochun

Couple- Cody from Digimon 2 and Suzie from Digimon Tamers

"Suzie, this is the third time this week you've been ignoring my class. I don't want that to happen again or it'll seriously affect your grade. Why can't you be anything more like your siblings?"

Ten year-old Suzie Wong was staying behind after class for her misbehavior, again. She wasn't always like this but five years can really change a person.

"I'm sorry Ms. Asaji, I promise that there's a _chance_ it won't happen again" said Suzie to Takato's fifth grade teacher.

Ms. Asaji sighed in exasperation. "Well, at least you're being honest"

**Later…**

Suzie was walking home with her best friend, Ai Tedara. Ai's twin brother, Mako went on ahead with his best friend, Masahiko Katou.

"Suzie, you really need to pay attention more in class or you'll fail" said Ai.

"Well, maybe then everybody won't expect so much out of me" said Suzie.

"No one expects you to be perfect"

"No, but there are people that expect me to be perfect at something. And just because I have siblings that are so good at what they do"

"Well, it's not like you can't blame them, Rinchei (Eldest brother) is artistic, Jaarin (Older sister) is athletic, and Henry is brilliant. Someone's bound to expect something like that out of you"

"Well, I'm not good at anything except the digimon card game, and that's only because I learned from the best, not from my own pure talent. Ugh, I hate my siblings!"

"No you don't and-"

"Yes I do, and they hate me too, because all I am is unwanted luggage!"

"Suzie-!"

Suzie took off into the direction of her home. Ai knew it was pointless to argue; all that would happen is that she would get even more frustrated. This was a problem no one can help her solve.

**Wong Residence…**

"I'm home!" _'Regretfully I might add' _thought Suzie when her older brother came into view with two bunny like digimon behind him.

Suzie attempted to walk right past him but he blocked her path. Her parents were home late, as usual, Rinchei was in college, Jaarin was at basketball practice, and the only reason Henry was here was because he had the flu.

"What?"

"I got another call from Ms. Asaji"

"So?"

"We really need to talk about this"

"No we don't, and I don't care what you say!"

"Suzie!" said Lopmon in disbelief.

"Suzie, I only want to help" tried Henry.

"But you never do. And it doesn't matter what you say because I know you don't care. You don't care about me at all, just you and all your same aged friends"

Henry knew where this was coming from, both Jaarin and Rinchei became more distant from them when they entered high school. They still loved them, they just barely expressed it. For Suzie who couldn't read people as well as Henry could, she interpreted this as them not wanting to spend time with them anymore. She felt neglected by her own family.

"Suzie-!"

The young girl threw her backpack into her room took her violin (Yes, she plays violin. The girls of the Wong family play violin, while the boys play piano. Henry also taught her piano though)

"I'm going for a jog"

"Where?"

"Odaiba!" shouted Suzie as she took off.

**Inoue convenience store…**

"Oh no!" said Yolie picking up something from the floor.

"What's wrong?" asked Cody who was helping out in the store.

"That girl that was here earlier dropped her coin purse. Think you could go chase her down and return this to her after I take a few yen?" asked Yolie in jest.

"Yolie…"

"I'm joking, here"

Cody took it and ran off in the direction of the girl that was in there earlier. She looked to be at least three years younger than him and had shoulder length hair.

Even though saying Odaiba was just supposed to be a joke she ended up going there anyway. Pretty stupid move on her part. And now she was going back to that convenience store to retrieve her coin purse. _'Great I really am hopeless. Can't even buy a bottle of mineral water right'_

Just when he turned the corner a boy around three years older than her crashed into her causing her to fall over. He was very handsome, had dark brown hair, and cocoa brown eyes. (Just so you know, Cody got rid of his bowl cut for a much better look. More wild and messy thanks to Davis and TK)

"Oh, sorry, here let me help you up" he said holding his hand out to her.

"I can pick myself up" said Suzie before noticing the coin purse in his hand, and she was pretty sure it wasn't his.

Cody noticed what she was staring at and realized who she was. "Oh, I was going to go return this to you"

"I figured" said Suzie as she took it out of his hand and got up. "Thanks"

"You know you don't have to be so rude"

"Excuse me, but you were the one that bumped into me"

"Yeah, but I apologized"

"And _I_ thanked you, now leave me alone"

"Okay what's eating you?"

Suzie looked up at him. Clearly, he was a lot like her brother, faking care, pretending kindness, and being able to read people.

"You're just like _him_" she spat.

"Who, an ex-boyfriend of yours?"

"I'm ten. And I meant my brother; I hate him and all my other siblings"

"I'm sure you don't mean that"

"I do"

Cody shook his head. "No you don't. I have two friends that think the same way you do. One of them hated how she had to share everything with her siblings"

"Well I bet she didn't have three siblings like me"

"Actually, she does, and they all share one bathroom"

Suzie made a face. "That's pretty bad considering my family has two bathrooms"\

She was so interested in what he was saying that she didn't even realize that they were both just sitting on a bench listening to the other speak.

"One day, she got her wish of being an only child temporarily, and she realized that she missed them" said Cody thinking back to their encounter with MaloMyotismon. "Although they barely showed it, they still loved her"

"And your other friend?"

"He hated how his brother got all the attention from his parents and wished for him to disappear. A week later, his brother got into a car accident and died. It was the first time he cried for his brother rather than because of him"

Suzie never thought about one of her siblings dying. But now that she did she realized how bad that seemed. It couldn't happen not with them thinking that she hated them, because that wasn't true, she loved them.

Suzie began to cry and she just suddenly grabbed Cody and buried her face into his chest.

That day she learned so much from this stranger. Like how he was the youngest of his entire group of friends and that they would never ignore him because they've been through so much together. And how he was the person the digimon character Iori Hida was based off of. And how she did have her own talent. Her music was always the most beautiful. And that's what made her beautiful according to Cody. He told her to always try her hardest and to tell her family how she really felt.

**Wong Residence…**

"Hey, Henry?" asked Suzie as she entered her brother's room.

He was resting in bed because he went out to look for her, he passed out along the way. Lopmon and Terriermon ended up dragging him back.

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry, for everything I said. I do love you, and I know you care, I'm sorry"

"I think I need to apologize too, I've been neglecting you haven't I? Well, I promise that won't happen again" said Jaarin coming in and hugging her little sister.

"Thanks, I love you guys"

Ai had said that no one could help Suzie, but she was wrong. A total stranger was able to do so much more than anyone could ever believe.

This isn't so lovey-dovey since he's thirteen and she's ten. But tell me what you guys think. This has been my longest chapter yet. Yay! Next couple will be another crossover, Tomoki and Xiaochun, I always loved the idea of a Suzie love triangle.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Tomoki and Xiaochun

Couple- Tommy from Digimon Frontier and Suzie from Digimon Tamers

The Wong family were enjoying their first dinner together as a family (Without the eldest son, Rinchei) at the Katou Family Restaurant. It was the night after Suzie met Cody Hida. Everything about tonight seemed to be going perfect, that is until…

"You're the _worst _brother ever!" shouted a brunette boy who appeared to be only two years older than Suzie.

"For what? Giving you good advice?" asked an older boy around Henry's age rhetorically.

"No, for insulting my friends! I've had enough of you badmouthing them, if you need me I'll be outside!" said the younger of the two as he stomped outside.

"Oh dear, not this again…" said a woman who appeared to be the boy's mother.

The older brother stood up and walked over to a corner to sulk.

"Is Tommy acting up again Mrs. Himi?" asked Mrs. Katou, Jeri's mother.

"I'm afraid it's both him and Yutaka. I just don't know what to do" admitted the brunette boy's mother.

"Oy, talk about a bad sibling relationship" said Jaarin.

"If this keeps up, one day they'll completely stop talking to and about each other" said Henry.

Suzie didn't like hearing these kind of things about siblings. Not since yesterday anyway. She felt sorry for the boy and thought the best way to fix it was by doing what Cody did to help heal her relationship with her siblings.

"I need some fresh air" said Suzie as she quickly made her way out the door.

"Hurry back!" said her mother.

Lopmon and Terriermon just watched from inside the kitchen where they were eating with Jeri, Calumon, and her half-brother, Masahiko.

"Culu…?"

**Outside…**

Tommy was sitting down on the ground with his back leaning against the restaurant wall.  
For the most part he was just staring at the stars thinking about the old days. Away from his brother and he was with just his friend looking up at the night sky with three moons. (In Digimon Frontier's digital world, there are three moons)

"Stupid Yutaka, I wish he would just disappear" grumbled Tommy.

"Not so sure that would be such a good idea"

Tommy turned to see a girl that was eating in the restaurant standing there. Her face had both concern and indifference etched onto it. That's what puzzled him.

"What do you care? It's not like it concerns you" Tommy said coldly. _'God I've been hanging out with Kouji too much'_

"I care because I hate to see siblings argue. You now if this keeps up you guys will end not wanting anything to do with each other"

"That's how it is now"

Suzie sighed in exasperation. This was going to be a lot more difficult than she thought. Now she knew how Ms. Asaji felt whenever she was trying to get through to one of her problem students like Kazu, Kanta, Takato or, even herself.

"You ever watched the digimon show?" asked Suzie.

"Yeah, it arrived to Shibuya later than other districts but I watched it, so?"

"So, you _do_ know that Ken made the _exact_ same wish about his brother, Sam, and ended up regretting it once it came true"

"Whatever. It's not like it was a real incident"

Suzie found out from Cody that a lot of the events that occurred in the show were real. The _real _boy genius, Ken Ichijoji made that wish and a week later, his brother was killed in a car accident.

"Well, why are you and your brother arguing in the first place?" asked Suzie.

"He just doesn't trust my friends just because they're all older than me and we're always being so secretive together"

"Well, why are you guys so secretive?"

Tommy thought over his answer before deciding it was safe to respond. "Because we all shared an experience that only we got to take a part of. Something no one else will understand or ever will understand"

"Yeah, it's the same with me and my friends. I'm one of the youngest but my siblings all know about what we experienced. They can never understand it fully but they can try. Maybe you should tell your brother what you experienced"

Tommy shook his head. "No, my friends and I all promised not to tell anyone, even if we did, no one would believe us. It's too crazy and fantasy like"

'_Trust me, after my wacky adventures, I'd believe anything except Rika becoming a model, Kazu becoming the next Einstein, Kenta becoming the biggest rock star in the world, and Henry becoming the leader of some sort of gang' _

Both of them stayed silent for a little while, watching the stars. Suzie began naming constellations moments later.

"Where'd you learn about all this?" asked Tommy.

"From my brother, Henry. And I learned some martial arts and piano from him too. Did your brother teach you anything?"

Tommy thought before realizing that everything that he ever learned was from Takuya and the others. "No, my friends taught me a bunch of things though. An even better reason why he's a horrible brother"

Suzie had just about enough. Actually, she did have enough of Tommy badmouthing his brother. So, to snap him out of it she did what she learned from watching Kari and Yolie from the show, and her hero, Rika Nonaka, do. She slapped him.

"OW! What the heck was that for?"

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! I've had enough of your negativity" shouted Suzie as she stood up. "Maybe he would've taught you something if you let him. Maybe you're spending too much time with your friends. Maybe you should show him what you've learned from them, then maybe he'd understand. All I know is that it's both your fault"

Tommy just stared at her before giving a small smile. "You know, you're very persuasive. And you really know how to get someone in the right mood. I really admire that"

Suzie blushed at his statement. "J-just go in there and make up with him!" she commanded as she turned away.

Tommy simply nodded and walked back inside. He went over to his brother. Suzie couldn't hear them, but she knew that her work was done when she saw them hug each other. Suzie smiled at the little sweet scene.

I felt that this could've turned out better, oh well. I'd like to hear your thoughts on this chapter and I'd really like to know how you feel. Just go on and review. I'm hoping to make the next chapter Rylice, so stay tuned.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Rylice

Couple- Ryo and Alice from Digimon Tamers

The bell rang for lunch. Pretty much every student went to sit with their friends whether it was in that classroom or in another's.

In class 1-A, there was one person who was an exception to this rule. Her name was Alice McCoy. The reject.

"Hey Alice, eating alone again?" asked a concerned voice.

She looked up to her only friend in the entire school. Henry Wong. "Mm, yeah, but don't worry, go ahead and eat with Rika and the others, I don't mind"

It was so difficult trying to hide the sadness evident in her voice.

Henry shook his head. "It's been five years-"

"Technically eight" corrected Alice.

"Right, eight years. Don't you think you should be able to move on to new friends? Like meeting my friends maybe"

"You just don't understand what it's like for me to just…start over. And they all think I'm dead"

"Not all of them. And…I do know how it feels to start over. Remember, a year before the incident, I moved away from my old home. All my old friends there hated me. And Rinchei and Jaarin didn't exactly appreciate the fact that we had to move just because of what I had done"

Before Alice could respond, the sliding door opened and in came Rika. As soon as she came over she gave Henry a hug. Henry greeted her an then turned to see that Alice was gone.

As Alice walked through the halls to get to the staircase, she heard the whispers of many girls who all had a crush on the second-hottest first-year male, Henry Wong. (Number one was Ken Ichijoji, Ryo's number one hottest _second_-year male)

"The only reason Henry even talks to her is because he pities her"

"He's too nice, he shouldn't be wasting his time on such trash"

"What a ****, she knows he's taken"

"She doesn't even deserve to be alive"

Alice quickened her pace as she walked up the stairs leading towards the rooftop. _'It's not true. What they're saying isn't true. So…why does it hurt so much? Why? Why…must…he belong to someone other than me?'_

Her tears fell as she thought back to the day he found out. The day he learned that she was back for good.

_**Flashback…**_

"_Daddy?"_

_Original Monster Maker, Rob McCoy turned to face his daughter. A face he hadn't seen in three years._

"_Alice? I-Is that you?" he said with tears threatening to break out._

_She nodded. "Yes, it's me"_

_She ran to him and she hugged him tight. He did the same. He held onto her, afraid that if he let go, she'd disappear again. This time, forever._

_There was a knock at the door and they both turned to see Henry standing there._

"_Alice, it really is you" said the blue haired boy._

"_Yeah, it's me"_

"_But how?"_

"_The Sovereigns… they brought me back. I'm sorry for what happened And it must be weird seeing me the same age as you. But…since I died when I was ten, I came back as ten"_

"_It doesn't matter, I'm just glad you're back" said Henry pulling her into a hug._

"_Henry…how could you still be friends with me? Even after this…change"_

"_Because you were there for me when I was at my weakest, now I'm going to be here for you"_

"…_Thank you…"_

_**End Flashback…**_

But, that was…five years ago. She's now fifteen when she was supposed to be eighteen. Before Henry, there was only one person she had ever loved, but he was never coming back. She saw his face every day, but it was never really him.

'_It hurt, it hurts so much' _she thought as she stepped onto the roof.

"Hey…"

**Earlier…**

Ryo was lying down on the roof of the school thinking about how the love of his life had found her perfect match.

It was unfair, he knew her longer, he met her first, and yet, it was clear she never only had eyes for _him_.

'_Damn it. If I had only made my move earlier, then maybe it wouldn't hurt so much' _thought Ryo as his mind drifted back to en he first asked her out, a year and a half ago.

_**Flashback…**_

_It was Christmas Eve and Rika's mother had decided to throw a party at her place to celebrate. She was even able to convince Rika to put on a simple white dress. It made her look dazzling._

_Ryo decided to stop putting it off already and just ask her out. The worst thing she could do was say no right. Actually the worst was her hating him._

"_Hey, princess, has anyone ever told you how beautiful you look?" Ryo started._

"_Yes, my mother and her photographers"_

_As usual, she was dodging his attempts by taking things seriously._

"_Well, you look even more beautiful in that dress"_

"_So, I've been told" she mumbled._

'_Come on Akiyama! Just ask her!' "Listen, prin-I mean, Rika. I was wondering you'd like to catch a movie with me on Friday"_

_Rika seemed surprised. She knew that he liked her but he never even tried to ask her out before. She sighed in exasperation knowing that if he asked her earlier, she wouldn't have to do this. "Look, Ryo…I admit that I used to like you. But…not anymore. I have feelings for someone else"_

_This was not the response he was expecting to hear. It hurt more than her just saying no. "Who?"_

_As if on cue, the Wongs just arrived. When Henry caught Rika's eye, he waved at her and a slight tinge of pink appeared on her cheeks._

_It hurt, it hurts so much…_

_**End Flashback…**_

'_Damn, it hurts'_

Just then, a girl about a year younger than him stepped onto the rooftop, crying. Once she stepped onto the roof though, she fell to her knees and began sobbing loudly. She had blond pigtails and pale blue eyes, just from that he knew who it was somehow.

"Hey…"

The girl looked up at him from her tear stained face.

"You're…Alice right?"

She gave him a small nod. "And you're Ryo Akiyama, right?"

"…Yeah…Why are you crying?"

"I-It hurts. It hurts s-so m-much" she sobbed.

Ryo remained silent. But with just this little information, he was able to figure out the situation. "…Yeah, it hurts me too. I love Rika, you love Henry. But I think it's time we moved on"

"B-but, it's so hard to move on"

"Then don't do this yourself, let me help. We can move on together" said Ryo as he pulled her into a hug.

Like this, these two were able to understand each other; they were able to see each other's pain. Something about the other was very similar to what they hid in their pasts. And their pasts was where their pain was hidden in. Today was the start of the end of their suffering.

I know, I know, it's not exactly romantic. But they just met. Give it time for their love to develop. You'll see more of them in a future story called Children of the Present. Also, if you want to know the person Alice loved before Henry. Read A Second Chance- Coming Soon. Next Chapter will be Thomas and Yoshi, I think.


	11. Author's Note

Okay, I know I said that I'd have a Thomas and Yoshino chapter but I'm drawing a blank for them. I don't have any ideas for them or Kenyako. If anyone has an idea for them, then PM me because I'm at a total loss.

And to those who asked me to make a Takuya and Kari chapter and Kouichi and Kari chapter, I just want to tell you that even though I'm not a fan, I'm thinking about making bonus chapters about them(If I can think of something). Those chapters will not intertwine with previous chapters.

Check my profile if you want to know what Digi-Couples I'm into, and if you want to see a chapter about a couple I'm not a fan of, just make the request. You can either PM me or send it in the form of a review.

In the last chapter, I mentioned a future story of mine, Children of the Present, you can find out more on my profile. Don't expect it to come soon though, I like to work on one story at a time.

Okay, I still have one idea left. But it doesn't work for any couple except this one. Kouichi from Digimon Frontier and Relena Norstein from Digimon Savers/Data Squad. I know, weird pairing, but it's not bad. Plus, I never leave the good looking guys of the show alone.

One last thing, I thank all my readers and anyone else who reads my stories. I appreciate your reviews, and your dedication. I hope I am able to write something where all of you can enjoy it. Because I know people that just stop reading a story just because there's a couple they don't like. Well buck up, if there are people that can tolerate those couples, then you can too.

Peace, ZeroUnit, out!


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Kouichi and Relena

Couple- Kouichi from Digimon Frontier and Relena from Digimon Data Squad/Savers.

Kouichi sighed for the fifth time that day as he walked around the Tenshi Gardens. Once again, the others were all too busy to come with him anywhere. Then again, he wouldn't come with him if he were one of them. They probably still don't like him after what he tried to do back in the digital world. They're probably just pretending because he was one of them.

"I don't even get why they hang out with me. I mean, I hate myself for what I did" said Kouichi to himself.

"Okay, you're talking to yourself, so I'm going to guess that there's a lot on your mind" said voice that sounded like a pretty bells.

"Hm?" Kouichi turned to see a beautiful teenage girl sitting in a wheelchair.

She had a book with her so he assumed that maybe he interrupted her from reading.

"Oh sorry, I didn't mean to take your attention away from your book" he apologized.

"Hm? No I wasn't reading, I was looking at the flowers. You just caught my attention. So what's wrong?" she asked.

"Uh, you don't have to waste your breath on me"

"What are you talking about? I just want to help because my brother is always there to help someone in need so I want to do the same"

"Oh, well, nothing's really wrong; I'm just feeling a bit alone. I'm not sure if my friends like me all that much because of a horrible thing I did in the past. I don't even forgive myself for that"

"Sometimes it's harder to forgive yourself when other's already have. I'm sure there's nothing to be worried about"

"Easy for you to say" said Kouichi as he sat down on a bench next to the girl.

"I had a similar problem. As you can see, I can't walk, so I'm unable to get out often. So before I met my brother's friends, I never really had any friends. I used to think that they only hung out with me because they pitied me, but they weren't"

"How do you know?"

The girl stayed silent for a moment. "Well…they were different. They went through so much that having a friend that was crippled didn't seem so bad. They lost friends before, and when they lost those friends, they felt alone, so they knew that I must felt the same way my whole life"

Kouichi nodded as he listened, then he noticed the book she was holding, _Pride and Prejudice._ "You like _Pride and Prejudice_, that's one of my favorite books"

"Really? Mine too, I don't know many guys who are into books like these"

"Yeah, I know what you mean. I'm Kouichi Kimura by the way"

"I'm Relena Norstein"

"Norstein, that's an odd surname"

"I'm from Austria, I'm here visiting my brother and my friends"

"Do like the Tenshi Gardens?"

Relena nodded. "I love flowers, they're just so beautiful, each in its own way. What's your favorite flower?"

"Not sure…maybe morning glories"

"Hm, any particular reasons"

"No"

"Oh, well, I love roses"

'_Like half the girls in my school'_ thought Kouichi. "Why?"

"Because they seem to describe humans"

"Huh?" _'Well that's different' _"What do you mean?"

"A rose is beautiful but they have thorns. Like a person, not one is perfect. You have to take the good and the bad. There's a saying that goes, the prettiest flowers have the nastiest thorns. Let's say the horrible thing you did was a thorn. Well then that only makes you more beautiful. I can tell that you're smart, reliable, and a good friend. And if your friends can't see that, then it's their loss. Also, you're very cute"

Kouichi was surprised by that last statement but he quickly recovered. "Thanks. But if that's true than you're an exception to that rule. Mostly because you're smart, kind, and beautiful"

Relena blushed and smiled. "Thanks"

Just then a girl with brown hair arrived calling for Relena. "There you are Relena, come on, we've got to go back"

"Kristy?" said Kouichi dumbfounded.

"Kouichi, what are you doing here" asked the brown haired girl.

"You two know each other?" asked Relena.

"Yeah, we're classmates" said Kristy. "We can talk later, right now, we have to hurry or we'll miss your plane" said Kristy.

"Okay. Bye Kouichi, it was nice meeting you"

"Oh, bye Relena, will I ever see you again?"

"You can ask Kristy. And don't forget, you are a rose"

Once she was out of sight, Kouichi sighed again.

**Outside the Tenshi Gardens…**

Kouichi stepped out, only to be surprised by Takuya, Kouji, Zoey, and JP all standing there.

"Hey buddy, we've been talking and we realized that we haven't been hanging out with you so much" said Takuya.

"Yeah, so we're here now" said JP.

Kouichi smiled and then mumbled to himself. "I'm a rose"

Kouji seemed to have heard him. "A rose? Takuya, did you give him your seafood burger for him to eat?"

"What! Please the only thing that could make him talk like that is your calamari and chocolate burgers" said Takuya.

"Maybe he ate both" said JP.

Takuya and Kouji began to argue so Zoey got between them. "Stop it both of you! You're both horrible chefs, deal with it!"

Kouichi began to chuckle at their immature behavior.

"What's so funny?" asked JP.

"Nothing, just thinking how good it is to have friends like you guys"

"We're glad that you're our friend too" said Zoey.

"Yeah, we're friends forever" said Takuya.

"How cliché" scoffed Kouji.

"You want a piece of this bandana boy?"

"Bring it on goggle head"

Even though that was cliché, it was also true. Relena was a good friend too, but maybe one day she could be more than just a friend to Kouichi. That might just be the happiest day of his life.

Okay this was a short chapter but my ideas are running low and I'm tired. I'm still waiting on suggestions for a story. I've got only one left in my head. So it'll be the last chapter unless I can think of something else. That last chapter will be a Kai and Minami chapter, characters that showed up in the first Tamers movie. And sorry for not updating sooner, I was just feeling lazy. 'Kay bye!


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Kai and Minami

Couple- Kai and Minami from the first Digimon Tamers movie

Even in late October it was still warm here in Okinawa where Takato Matsuki's cousin, Kai Urazoe lived. Speaking of him, there he was surfing the waves after school as usual. He reached the shore and walked over to Minami Uehara, a friend of his.

"Hey, so what's up?" asked Kai.

"I'm just video chatting with Rika and Jeri" answered Minami from behind her laptop.

Kai sat down next to her so that his face could be seen on screen. "Hey, don't you two look as beautiful as ever"

"_Why it that so many of you guys behave the same?"_ said Rika.

"Sometimes guys can't help themselves" giggled Minami.

"I resent that!" said Kai.

"_So how's the beach there?"_ asked Jeri.

"Oh you know, sandy, wet, warm" said Kai.

"_I hate the cold weather here, I wish we were there with you guys"_ said Rika.

"Well it's getting cooler here" said Minami.

"_Still"_ said Rika.

"Aw, don't worry first chance I get, I'll come over there and we can cuddle by the fireplace" said Kai.

"_Kai…if I was there right now I would take your surf board and shove it up-"_

"_Rika!"_ interjected Jeri.

Rika sighed. _"Fine, anyway, Minami, please try to control him. Me and Jeri have got some studying to do for our biology exam, later"_

The screen faded to black and Minami closed the laptop.

"So what do you want to do now?" asked Kai as he got up and stretched.

"We should probably get back inside and finish our homework. Then afterwards we can-"started Minami but quickly stopped when she noticed him around twenty yards away.

He was so obviously flirting with two girls. And it was so obviously working since they were giggling.

Minami sighed and went back inside. _'Maybe I should've said yes that time two years ago. Then maybe I wouldn't cry so much'_ she thought as tears began to fall from her eyes.

_**Flashback…**_

_Minami and Kai were walking home together from school. Both remained silent as they walked in sync with each other. That in sync motion was never broken before, well, not until now._

"_Hey, Minami?"_

"_Yeah?"_

"_I was just wondering if you'd like to go out with me this Saturday" _

_Minami stopped in her tracks after he finished his sentence. "You mean…like a date?"_

"_Yeah"_

"_I'm sorry Kai but I don't think it'd be good for us to date. We're friends and I don't want anything to jeopardize that"_

"_I get that but I really like you, so I was just hoping that we could try and-"_

_Minami shook her head furiously. "Kai, don't, let's just go home"_

_With that they continued on home. But their steps were all wrong. That in sync motion was finally broken with a simple question._

_**End Flashback…**_

Minami placed her laptop back into her bag and sighed deeply as she took out a handkerchief to dry her tears.

"You seem upset young one" said an old man's voice.

Minami turned to see Kai's grandfather sitting there like always.

"Oh, I'm sorry Mr. Urazoe. I didn't mean to disturb you while you were meditating" said Minami.

"Nonsense, you are always welcome to my home, and I don't mind interruptions from you as much as I do from my grandson. Now why don't you relieve this old man from his confusion and tell me what's wrong"

"I'm just a little upset that I didn't take up an offer Kai gave me two years ago" said Minami after a few moments of silence.

"Mm-hm, tell me Minami, do you have feelings for my grandson?"

Again Minami remained silent before speaking. "I'm not sure, maybe"

"Well then, in order for you to confirm your feelings, I want you to go into Kai's room and go to his closet. Inside you will find a box labeled 'My Best Memories'. I want you to open it and take a look at its contents" instructed Kai's grandfather.

"Oh no, I don't think I can-"

"Just trust me on this one"

Minami nodded and walked into Kai's room. She opened the closet and took out the box labeled 'My Best Memories'. She took a deep breath and opened it. She gasped when she saw what was inside, a bunch of photos of her and Kai. Some were recent too.

She picked up each one and began to look through them. Each one made her smile more and more. Some made her laugh or giggle.

**(I suggest listening to music when reading the next part. Any song works, but I suggest a Big Time Rush song [Superstar, Invisible, Nothing Even Matters, etc.]. It's also best that it's a love song or at least a meaningful song)**

After they defeated Gulfmon and they were getting to know the other Tamers.

The day Kai decided to teach her how to surf.

A melon smashing contest with Guilmon winning it.

Kai pretending to save her from Guilmon.

Minami in Kai's arms next to a fireplace one cold winter night.

Them, turning their heads on the couch to notice the camera.

The day they visited Shinjuku.

The day all the Tamers visited Okinawa.

Each memory had them in the shot. And each one showed how happy they were together. _'Maybe I was at my most happiest with Kai, so I'm at my saddest without him'_

She noticed a bunch of paper and each had their private conversations when they were at school. Some were completely random; others were so sweet and thoughtful.

She smiled as she read all the compliments he gave her in these notes.

_I've never met anyone more beautiful. _

_We always had the best laughs._

_You're the best person I've ever known._

_Stop putting yourself down, you're awesome!_

_Have I ever mentioned how pretty your eyes are?_

_Every second away from you feels like a year._

_I don't even remember how my life was before I met you._

_You'll always be the most important thing in my life._

_I think you are like my whole world._

_You have a beautiful smile._

_You make me feel alive._

_You shine like a star._

_Do you really think I over compliment you? I don't, you deserve everything I say about you because it's true._

_You are…amazing._

There was one last picture. It was just her, smiling and behind it, there were three words. _'I love you'_

"My offer still stands you know" said Kai surprising her.

"Kai! I didn't mean to be snooping around or anything" said Minami.

"It's okay, I was just talking to grandpa, and I'm just here to tell you that my offer still stands. Would you like to go out with me this Saturday?"

Minami looked up into Kai's eyes while he smiled that beautiful smile of his.

"Yes, I would love to"

**(Stop the music!)**

From that day on, they fell into step again. It was if that in sync motion never broke in the first place.

I think this turned out pretty good, what about you guys. I hope it was as enjoyable for you to read it as much as it was mine to write it. I finally got a new idea for Kenyako. So look forward to it. Adios mis amigos!__


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Kenyako

Couple- Ken and Yolie from Digimon 2

Two months into the school year, things have been strange. Very different from Middle School, that's for sure.

Ken sighed peacefully as the cool autumn breeze blew in from the open window he was sitting near.

Being the smart and model student wasn't exactly easy. He was separated from all his friends, granted he made some new ones here in 1-A. Henry was really nice, Kouichi seemed to have a lot in common with him, and Alice seems to have known his brother somehow.

"Ken-kun! Do you want to eat with us for lunch?" ask a girl from class 1-C.

Ken always had trouble saying no, so he always depended on Yolie to come in and scare his fangirls away, but for some reason, she wasn't here.

"Ken's eating with me and Henry today" said Kouichi, quickly bailing him out.

Ken sighed hoping that would get rid of them but they just squealed instead.

"Really, you three are eating together?" said one of the girls excitedly.

Ken mentally slapped himself. Of course they would just get more excited. According to the fangirls of this school, he was the cutest male first-year while Henry was second and Kouichi was fourth. Third was Kouji Minamoto and fifth was TK Takaishi.

"Can we eat with all three of you?" asked another girl knowing that those three were also the nicest guys they knew.

"Did we mention Rika was going to be eating with us?" said Henry as he calmly took out his bento box.

Suddenly, all the girls seem to have shrunken and they all huddled into a corner.

Both Ken and Kouichi sighed in relief. "Thanks Henry"

"No problem"

As the three blue haired, genius, nice, handsome teens ate, Ken took out his D-Terminal, hoping to find out why Yolie wasn't coming.

'Hey, it's me, Ken, where are you?' he typed.

Here was the response he got from her. _'Sry, lpst mi glases, as blnd as bat'_

Ken's eye twitched as he attempted to decipher it. He was pretty sure it said that she lost her glasses and that she was as blind as a bat.

'_How the heck did she get to school then?'_

**After School…**

"Um, Yolie, what are you doing?" asked Ken as he went over to the purple haired girl who was waving at a rock.

"Yeah, I'm just trying to tell this cat to get off the sidewalk" answered Yolie.

"Two things, first, that's a rock. Second, your on a dirt path heading the opposite direction of your home"

"Oops, that's embarrassing! Could you walk me home then?"

Ken sighed but then held out his hand so she took it in hers. The two of them walked in the direction of Yolie's apartment building in silence until Yolie decided that it was too boring.

"Hey Ken, do you think I look better with or without glasses?"

"Does it matter? To me you'll always be beautiful"

Yolie giggled and flushed. "Thanks"

"How did you lose your glasses anyway?"

"Davis kicked a soccer ball towards me and it hit me in the face"

"Oh my God, were you okay?"

"Yeah I was I fine; at least, I was better than how Davis was"

"What do you mean?"

"I got revenge; do you even know me anymore?"

Ken chuckled hearing that response. "So I see, is Davis okay?"

"Yeah, I just hurt him enough so that Kari had to call an ambulance and Joe came along, put him on a gurney, and went off to the great hospital in the sky. Funeral's this weekend"

Ken laughed this time making Yolie smile.

"You remember that Christmas party you invited us to five years ago. Kari was right, you do have a great smile and you should really laugh more" said Yolie.

"As long as I'm with you, I'll always be smiling" said Ken.

They both continued walking next to each other, just talking about some of the most random stuff.

"I still have one more question" said Ken.

"Mm-hm"

"When Gennai asked us to make up our own epilogue for the Digimon show, why did you suggest that we should get married? Did you like me even five years ago?"

"Well, yeah, I mean when I first heard of you, I admit being a bit of a fangirl. But then I found out you were the Digimon Emperor and things took a weird turn th-"she slapped a hand to her mouth as she realized what she just said. "I am so sorry Ken, I didn't mean to bring up any bad memories of your past"

"It's alright, it was five years ago, I still don't like remembering those days but believe me, I've forgiven myself already. Just continue with your story"

"Well…I guess, after that incident and you joined us, I was able to get to know the real you. And I really liked it, much better than the other you anyway" finished Yolie a bit reluctantly.

"Yeah, me too" said Ken, suddenly he began to chuckle again.

"What's so funny? I just stepped in something didn't I?"

"No, no, I'm just remembering a time when I told myself that I wouldn't fall in love with one of my fangirls. But apparently I did"

They both stopped in front of Yolie's apartment. If you looked up, you could almost see Poromon waiting for her on the balcony.

"Guess I'll see you tomorrow then" said Yolie as she went inside to see Cody and TK waiting for the elevator.

"See you" said Ken as he waved her good bye and TK and Cody to of course.

A small voice in Ken's head whispered coldly _'People don't change, you're still that same little Digimon Emperor that followed everything I say. Now go back there and show that purple haired freak that you don't love her'_

'_Maybe if you had someone you loved then you wouldn't be so grouchy. I love Yolie, and of course people can change, I've done a pretty good job myself, eh, Myotismon' _thought Ken while smiling happily.

He then turned on his heel when he heard TK yell "Yolie, the doors haven't even opened yet! Yolie? You okay?"

He sighed in exasperation as he entered the building to see his girlfriend on the floor and clutching her bleeding nose with TK and Cody on either side of her.

'_Hopefully Yolie might change from glasses to contacts' _

Well that was the thirteenth chapter. Hope you guys enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. I know it's not that good but I did the best I could. Anyway, this next one will be an odd one, it's a request from **ballislife**,and it is for a Tai and Yoshi chapter. Yeah, you heard right. See you guys then and don't forget to review.


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Taichi and Yoshino

Couple- Tai from Digimon 1-2 and Yoshi from Digimon Data Squad/Savers

"Damn it Agumon, why the hell didn't you wake me up earlier?" asked Tai as he struggled to pull up his trousers.

"Well, I was planning on it but you told me that whenever your mom told me to do something to listen or I'll face her wrath" explained Agumon.

"What does that have to with anything?"

"She told me that you were sleeping so peacefully that I shouldn't disturb you"

"Fine, let me rephrase that, only listen to mom when Kari's wrath isn't involved"

"Um, what does Kari have to do with this?"

"I'm supposed to pick her up from cheerleading practice today you idiot! Now she's going to be angrier than that day Davis accidentally walked into the girls' locker room"

Tai ran around frantically as he threw his blue overcoat on top of Agumon. He grabbed his car keys and pulled Agumon outside.

"Well, if Kari's going to be that mad can I stay inside then?" asked Agumon as fear set in realizing what Kari might do to them.

"No! You are not going to leave me alone with her! Now get in the car and make sure you're not seen" ordered Tai as he opened the back door of his car so that his partner may enter.

**Random street in Odaiba…**

"Damn that old man, why do we have to be working if we're supposed to be on vacation?" grumbled Yoshi from inside her police car.

"He just wants to make sure that we don't slack off" said Megumi through Yoshi's earpiece.

"Yeah, don't blame Samson. Although I do agree, I mean we're in Odaiba, not Hokkaido. Yet he has us patrolling anyway" complained Miki, also from the earpiece.

"Well it's completely stupid. The police branch here is capable enough to handle any crime that happens here, so why are we needed?" said Yoshi.

"To ensure that nothing wrong happens" said a deep male voice.

"Ha! That sounds exactly like him Megumi" grinned Yoshi.

"Um…That wasn't me. I was hoping it was you" said Megumi.

"Uh-oh…"

"ALL THREE OF YOU GET BACK TO WORK RIGHT NOW!" shouted Samson.

"Yes sir!" was the reply of all three female officers as Yoshi turned off her earpiece.

She sighed in relief as she imagined her partner next to her. "These patrols were so much more tolerable and enjoyable back then" _'Lalamon…'_

**Back with Tai…**

"Tai…aren't you going over the speed limit?" asked Agumon.

"What does it matter? If we're late picking up Kari then it's going to be like that Christmas party last year" said Tai.

"But wasn't it Mimi and Yolie that got angry not Kari?"

"That's beside the point. And besides Kari's anger can give even them a run for their money. Not to mention it could also make Myotismon pee his pants"

"I admit since Kari's barely angry that all her anger comes out whenever she is but I do believe that the Myotismon thing wouldn't happen"

Tai groaned. "It was an exaggeration Agumon…"

"Ohhh…"

Just then you could hear sirens and see red and blue flashing lights.

Tai slapped his forehead as he pulled over. "Oh…no…"

"I told you not to go over the speed limit"

"Shh, just shut up and hide. I'll handle this quickly so don't worry" whispered Tai as the police officer stepped out of her car.

The police officer stepped to the driver's window just as Agumon covered himself with the blanket they kept in the back just for moments like these. Tai rolled down the window as the police officer came down to talk to him directly.

"Can I help you officer?" asked Tai nervously as the red haired cop looked him in the eye.

"Were you aware that you were speeding sir?" asked the cop with a voice that reminded him of Sora.

"Yes, but I'm just really late. You see, I have to pick up my sister from school and I overslept" explained Tai quickly.

"You could just call her to explain why you would be late. Or at the very least explain when you get there. It is no reason to break the law"

"Well I tried to call but I couldn't seem to reach her so I just assumed that her phone was dead. And my sister just gets really angry whenever I do something stupid like being late"

The officer sighed as she mumbled something under her breath.

"What was that?" asked Tai.

"Huh? Oh, I just said that you reminded me of an old friend of mine. He was always being irresponsible and late. He was also afraid of his little sister like you are" said the officer.

Tai blinked, he was sure he saw a faint smile. "I keep hearing was, what happened to him? If you don't mind me asking officer…Fujieda"

"Hm? First off, don't call me officer Fujieda, that just makes me feel old. Just call me officer Yoshino. Second, it's not your business what goes on in my personal life" said the officer.

"Yes ma'am. But, if you don't mind my asking, your badge says Hokkaido division, but this is Tokyo. So what are you doing here?"

"Well…I was supposed to be here visiting a few friends. But my boss made me do some additional help by assisting the Tokyo division, so here I am" explained Yoshi. "Now, back to business, I'm going to have to see your license and registration"

"Oh right" he said as he gave her the items she asked for. "You know, you look very young. How old are you?"

"Don't you know it's rude to ask a woman her age? But since you ask and I can see how old you are from your license, five years older than you, Taichi Kamiya" she answered.

She gave him back his belonging before noticing how he was looking at her. "What?"

"Nothing, you just seem to remind me of an old childhood friend. Your voices sound the same, you both have red hair, and you're both really pretty"

Yoshi was taken aback as she blushed. "Thanks…Well, this old friend of mine…To be honest…I'm not sure where he is. He…travels a lot. But if I had to guess he's probably visiting all the places his father did"

"Hm…I see"

"What about this old friend I remind _you_ of?"

"Huh? Oh well…She's more of an old childhood crush. She's now in college with her boyfriend slash my best friend"

"Wow, must suck"

"Not really. I love them both as my best friends. And I'm fine with that, their perfect for each other, just like how their perfect best friends for me"

Yoshi looked surprised by this statement. "Hmph…Seems I pegged you wrong. You're not like my friend if you're able to admit something like that to a stranger like me. Go and pick up your sister…Taichi"

Tai blinked twice before giving her a huge smile. "Really? Thanks, and you can call me Tai by the way. I hope we can meet again"

"Oh wait!" said Yoshi as she scribbled something down and handed it over to him.

"You're still going to give me a ticket?"

"Take a closer look at it"

"Your number?"

"Call me sometime" said Yoshi as she winked at him and walked back into her car.

Tai smiled as he began to drive away. Agumon took off the blanket.

"Wow, no ticket and her number. Smooth…" said the orange dinosaur like digimon.

"Yup…I know"

Yoshi blinked as she watched the car drive away before shaking her head. _'I've got to be imagining things. Agumon…'_

**After Tai and Kari made it back to their apartment with their partners…**

Tai looked as if he might collapse and die. Kari on the other hand was tapping her foot with surpressed anger. Agumon and Gatomon just watched them, waiting for a reaction.

"Let me get this straight…You rushed out to pick me up because you overslept. You were caught speeding by a cop and yet you weren't late. But…You forgot to bring the house keys so now we're locked out of our own apartment until either mom or dad get home" said Kari through clenched teeth.

Tai nodded.

"BAKA!"

Just to clear a few things up…Yes, it is okay for Tai and Yoshi to be together despite the fact that Yoshi is five years older. They're adults now; people get married to other people that are ten years younger. Also, Yoshi knows his name because she looked at his license. Please review! P.S. I don't know the next chapter or if there will even be a next chapter so just bare with me.


End file.
